What Am I?
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: Nine years old and with no memory- but frequent nightmares- Evelyn Callyair is very very alone. Being in a foster home in England doesn't help at all, being American. But that isn't all her worries. For one, What is the crack in her wall? Why does she hear voices? From her nightmares, does she want to remember her past? And can anyone save her? (Lost/Doctor Who)


**Chapter One**

 _Running. That's all I knew. I don't know how long or from who. Possibly to somewhere. That's doubtful though. Crashing erupted to my right, the forest around me shook as something_ _ **huge**_ _came charging my way. I screamed, there was no way I could out run that._

 _Suddenly, the surroundings changed to a small room. It was blurry, I could barely make out that there were people. All adults, around eight._

 _One blurry figure grabbed something off the table and ran off._

 _"No Sayid!", the words came through very faintly, it was a male voice._

 _Seconds later, a giant explosion ripped through the room. One unclear figure pushed me down._

 _The scenes changed again. This time it was a bigger room, and there was big rectangular hole in the floor. Water was in it, it looked a bit like a pool, except I think it was the ocean. Unfortunately, the people were all too clear here. One man, and two women lay around the floor, dead and bloodied. One women had a spear coming out of her. I almost screamed, but heard a man yell something. The noise was foggy._

 _I ran over to him, he was about 35 years old I would say. He was banging on a steel door with one of those circle windows you see on ships._

 _I watched through the window in horror as the room behind the door filled with water, though not coming in here. A man about 24 years old was writing something on his hand in pen. He swam over as the water filled up the whole room. He stuck his hand on the window so we could see the words. The man next to me kept yelling something before reading the drowning man's hand._

 _Not Penny's boat_

 _Who's Penny I wondered? What boat? He nodded in confirmation before drifting back, finally his oxygen supply running out. The man next to me's voice finally came through._

" _CHARLIE!"_

 _ **PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED!**_

I sat up so quickly I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. It was another nightmare. Or memory, no that would mean- Nevermind. I glanced at the long stretching crack in my wall. Maybe that's causing the nightmares. It certainly isn't normal, with the voices and all. I mean, who's Prisoner Zero?

I let out an exhausted sigh, how long did I have to live like this?

"Please…. Someone, come save me", I whispered. Tears built up in my eyes, about ready to spill-

A crash outside pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked, what in the world? Nobody was at the home right now, all the staff was out drinking or something. Right now I'm the only Ward too…. I grabbed my shoes and flashlight after putting a robe over my pajamas.

The backyard was a mess. A-that's weird- blue police box had crushed the shed. Completely, it was flattened. How fast had the box come down to do that much damage? Against common sense, I walked up to it.

The doors to the box were suddenly flung open, hazy yellow light filtered out, it was on it's side so if someone was in there they should have been out already, why was it taking so-

I stopped my train of thought as a grappling hook came out and landed a foot to my right, clinging to a tree root. _What?_

I could hear someone climbing out, pair of hands appeared at the rim of the box before he popped up. Probably one of the most happy raggad person I had ever seen. I wouldn't know. Anyway, he didn't seem hostile, in fact it was leaning more on ridiculous.

"Hello? Are you okay?", I tried cautiously. The strange man grinned in response.

"I really want apples. Love apples! All I can think about are apples. Maybe I'm having a craving, that's new", I blinked, my mind immediately going to the fact that pregnant women usually have cravings. That was obviously not it. I looked at his odd police box.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up", what was he talking about?

"You're soaking wet", I decided to go with being blunt.

"I was in the swimming pool", what?

"You said you were in the library"

"So was the swimming pool", okay… that actually sounds fun but nevermind!

"Are you the police?", I asked. He certainly didn't look like the police. He finally jumped out of his box, looking at me with intense curiosity.

"Why? Did you call the police?", I shrugged. He didn't answer the question.

"Did you come to fix the crack in my wall?", I inwardly facepalmed, I shouldn't have said that. Now he'll think I'm crazy and I don't need more therapists.

"Yes! Yes, I did, what-", he stopped mid sentence and fell to ground, convulsing. Weird golden particles came out of his mouth. I stared in surprise, he said yes. And… what is he doing?

"You okay?", he stood back up.

"Yeah, still cooking", I smiled slightly.

"You're funny", he looked happier(if that was possible) when I said that.

"Really? Funnies good…. Does it scare you?", I paused at his question. Should it?

" No, it's a little weird though", he shook his head.

"Not that, the crack in your wall", I paused again.

"Yeah"

"Okay then, no asking stupid questions, no wandering off and listen to everything I say", I frowned, yeah no. But he abruptly turned and ran into a tree. I wonder if that was my fault.

"Directions off"

I'm not sure how I got in this situation. After many failed attempts at him eating food, he finally settled on fish fingers and custard. I sighed and continued eating my ice cream. He paused for a moment.

"Where are your parents? I would've thought they'd have woken up by now", I frowned. My parents? I don't have any, right? I don't remember.

"I don't know", he gave me a odd look before he continued eating. I paused before getting up and walking over to the forgotten cupurd. It's called that because uses it or cleans it. People looked through the my room all the time, so I hid it in here. Opening a random jar, I grabbed a hidden ring. It was old and had the letters DS imprinted it.

DS

I came back to the kitchen and sat down. It was with me when I was found, or when my life began according to my memories.

"What did you get?", my strange guest asked curiously. I shrugged.

"A keepsake", he blinked before looking around more.

"What's your name?", by this point I had lost all suspicion, no matter how stupid that sounds. He didn't have a dangerous vibe, well at least not directed at me. In fact, he looked… I don't know. It was something sad though, and something I understood. I'm not sure though.

"Mary", the name felt dry in my mouth. There was no familiarity with it or warmth. Nothing. The man frowned.

"No it's not", I looked at him in surprise. Was it that easy to tell?

"I don't know my birth name", he blinked again, in confusion this time. Then he smiled.

"Make your own name then, like Matilda or Vastra", I wrinkled my nose in distaste. No.

"I'll think about it", he nodded. I cocked my head to the side slightly, in curiosity. What could his name be? Did he know? Don't be ridiculous, of course he knew. Most people knew what they wanted people to call them. Then, why didn't I?

"What's your name?", I ask. No use explaining my situation, he may be able to fix the crack in my wall, but I doubt he can do the same for my memories. Or life for that matter. But I dismissed those thoughts when he grinned childishly.

"I'm the Doctor"

"This is where it is", I showed the Doctor my room after he was done eating. The Doctor immediately pulled out a small silver contraption that made an odd buzzing sound. What?

He started scrutinizing the large crack in my bedroom wall, before stepping back. I think he looked a bit excited.

"Well, you've certainly had some cowboys in here", he muttered before doing some more things with the silver tool.

"It's a crack in time and space", I blinked. That one's new, "Two realities that should never have touched pressed together". I tried to wrap my head around that, surprisingly it wasn't that hard.

"And there's this message, Prisoner…. Prisoner Zero has…"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped", the Doctor looked at me with question. I ignored him.

"So what do we do?", he grinned, and started using the buzzing silver thing on it. Then looked straight at me.

"Now, do you know how adults say everything is going to be okay, but you know it's completely fake?", I nodded. "Okay, good. Everything is going to be okay". I smiled a little bit more.

"Let's say hello", suddenly the crack opened wide, infinite darkness spread out behind it. I gasped, a gigantic crystal blue eye appeared, looking right at us.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED, PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED", the Doctor pulled back and the 'realities' pressed back together. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was… thrilling… _'You're too adventurous for your own good…'_ I shook the strange words out of my head.

The Doctor started muttering to himself and ran out, down the stairs. I ran after him outside back to his police box.

"Wait! Where are you going?", he was the first person I had met that didn't know about my amnesia or was really and truly nice. Was the Doctor just going to leave?

"Don't worry, I'll be back in five minutes", my shoulders shagged. I wasn't an idiot. That was the adult version of saying 'Goodbye, we probably won't see each other ever again'.

"That's what they always say"

"Do I look like normal people?", the Doctor grinned slightly. The Raggedy Man most certainly didn't, in fact he looked like a he just got dumped out of a dryer made of chainsaws. If that made sense.

"Not at all", and he disappeared inside. With a few whining and groaning noises the blue box vanished as well. I stood for only a moment before running back inside.

Past the three doors, and into my room. I packed a small suitcase and went back outside.

I hope he'll take me away from this little town. I fell asleep soon. And the Doctor never came.

" _Do we kill her?", a voice whispered at the edge of my subconscience. I was so drowsy that nothing was making sense._

" _No, of course not. She is a kid after all. That brings up my question of your morality", I slowly realised that I was handcuffed, sitting down and leaning against a old pipe. Probably what I was handcuffed too._

" _No need. You're right, but we've got Sawyer, Jack and that Kate women. Why do we need the girl?", again the first voice. I don't like him very much._

" _Jacob thinks she's important as well", who's Jacob?_

" _This little kid? Why?", good question._

" _She… is special in many ways", um…. What?_

" _How!?"_

" _Calm down, Ben, I only know what Jacob tells me", I believe that's called blind faith. It's stupid. Especially here. Here? Where is here? Why did I think that? Where AM I?_

 _Everything faded into black._

" _This isn't right", was that me? Did I say that? Why do I sound so young?_

" _I know, Jack and Sayid are just very angry. But that doesn't mean Sawyer should have to pay, even if he is acting more nasty than usual", I couldn't see anything. But the woman's voice was very familiar and calming. Who was she? I recognised the name Sayid, he had been in another vision I think._

" _Vahdhd, stay here. I'll go stop them and get Sawyer to give up the inhalers", wait. What did she call me! It was so blurry I couldn't hear anything? What is my NAME!?_


End file.
